Light fixtures are used in a variety of environments. Many of these light fixtures use advanced technology with a number of components. As a result, these light fixtures can have a number of failure points. In lighting applications, such as hazardous environments, reliability of the lighting system is vital. Unfortunately, the characteristics (e.g., humidity, extreme temperatures, corrosive gas) of these environments can cause the failure of one or more components of a light fixture to be accelerated.